


The Concert Party

by TheSprog



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSprog/pseuds/TheSprog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation about the merits of the village concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Concert Party

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Antonia_Forest_Fanworks_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Antonia_Forest_Fanworks_2015) collection. 



“S’ a play, n’ I’ve been in a play,” said Fob, with emphasis.

He found a smile curling his lips. “And you find experience to be a safe guide?”

“Edwin, love, Fob’s being absolutely impossible about this. She can’t possibly refuse to take part in the concert, not when the vicar especially invited her.”

“I can. I’ve been in a play,” insisted Fob.

He looked at his youngest daughter with unaccustomed fondness. “Phoebe can make up her own mind. Personally, I can think of nothing worse than being forced to perform in front of the village.”

Fob considered her father for a moment. “Good. And now I can paint.”


End file.
